Pak Guru NARUTO!
by SLEEPING FOREST15
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya jadi guru saat berumur 16 tahun? Yah... Inilah Naruto rasakan sekarang, harus menghadapi remaja yang berumur di atasnya sebagai siswa! Oh-SHIiitt... UPDATE! LESSON-3!
1. LESSON1

"Apakah tidak aneh anak berumur 16 tahun menjadi guru?"

"Heh… Bilang saja kau takut, Bocah!"

"Nenek!! Aku tidak takut, aku Cuma…"

"Cuma tidak percaya diri 'kan? Sudahlah… Aku yakin kamu bisa, lagipula aku sudah melihat kemampuanmu dan itu tidak kalah dengan guru-guru di sini!"

"Be-benarkah?"

"Tidak! Aku berbohong! Ya, iyalahhh… Sekarang kamu masuk ke kelasmu!"

"Hei! Aku 'kan guru!! Dasar nenek tua!!"

"BOCAH!!"

**Pak guru Naruto!**

**LESSON 1**

**Disclaimer:: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings:: YAOI, YURI, STRAIGHT, dirty words… Enough for now.**

**By:: Hanamichi Rukawa. 4****th**** girl of Sleeping Forest.**

Sekolah Internasional khusus anak-anak berkewarganegaraan asing yang tinggal di Indonesia, di pimpin oleh seorang wanita angkuh bernama Tsunade. Berletak di jantung Negara ini yakni Ibukota Jakarta, terdiri dari TK, SD, SMP dan SMA di atas sebuah lahan besar dengan fasilitas lengkap di dukung oleh 4 gedung terpisah. Guru-guru yang mengajar di sekolah ini pun, di saring dengan ketat agar dapat memberikan pengajaran terbaik bagi anak-anak 'bule' ini. Karena itu, dapat di katakan sekolah ini mempunyai nilai tinggi di masyarakat bukan hanya harga bayaran sekolahnya yang tinggi tetapi juga siswa keluaran dari sana memiliki kualitas.

"Hai! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, guru Bahasa Indonesia kalian yang baru juga wali kelas ini! Salam kenal!"

Dan sekarang aku… Remaja berumur 16 tahun dengan tinggi 160 cm dan berat 40kg berdiri gemetaran, penuh keringat dingin di hadapan siswa kelas 3 SMA. Apa sih… Yang aku pikirkan?!! Uhh… Bukan karena otakku yang cemerlang sehingga aku bisa lulus dari UI saat berumur 15 tahun lalu menjadi guru begitu saja tetapi ini karena si Nenek tua itu…!! Kalau saja dia bukan nenekku… Sudah ku cincang tubuhnya itu!!

Masih dapat kuingat jelas saat dia menawarkan pekerjaan ini padaku yang menganggur di rumah, (Orang tuaku kaya. Tentu, aku menolak!!) Dia membujuk orang tuaku!! Shit!! Ayah dan Ibu setuju! Menurut mereka aku ini terlalu manja dan kurang pergaulan, memang sih… Aku tidak punya banyak teman! Tetapi! Bukan begini 'kan caranya?!

Sunyi-sunyi… Lalu,

"Pak guru! Tanyaaa!!" seorang siswa mengulurkan tangannya, aku melirik ke arah buku absen yang di berikan Kak Iruka mantan wali kelas ini. Uhm… _Yamanaka Ino_ –_Pintar memasak Klub Merangkai bunga dan minum teh_, ah! Anaknya Om Inouichi! Si pengusaha bunga yang terkenal itu! "Ya, ada apa Yamanaka?"

Mukanya sangat mirip dengan om Inouichi, berambut pirang pucat dan bermata biru keabuan. "Bukankah Pak guru terlalu muda untuk menjadi guru?" Waduh… Gimana nihh?

Tanganku gemetaran lagi!! Setetes keringat turun ke atas meja coklat di depanku dan aku sama sekali tidak mampu menatap kelas, seharusnya aku ambil kelas SD sajaaaa!!

"Uhm… Aku lulus dari Sekolah Umum sewaktu berumur 13tahun lalu lulus kuliah di jurusan Sastra Indonesia 15tahun. Ja-jadi…" Muka Ino tampak tidak percaya, aduh… Harus menjelaskan dengan cara apa lagi? Bawa ijazah?

"Ohh…" Cuma itu jawabannya? Ino duduk kembali di atas kursinya di ikuti dengan aku yang menghela napas lega. Uhm.. Menurut buku 'Tata cara Mengajar' yang aku baca kemarin, pertama-tama kita harus mengenali sifat-sifat siswa barulah dapat mengajar dengan baik! Yosh!! Aku akan berusaha!!

"Baiklah sekarang buka buku pelajaran kalian halaman 115, baca dengan hati-hati! Nanti akan di adakan kuis seputar isi cerita tersebut, uhm… Kalau tidak salah judulnya 'Pengekspresian pada Puisi Kontemporer'!"

Kulihat mereka cukup antusias dengan cara pengajaranku, Hehe… Aku merasa puas juga. Meninggalkan 'singgasana'ku, kaki ini berjalan mengelilingi kelas untuk melihat apakah mereka benar membaca cerita itu.

Uhm… Dari barisan kursi kiri terdepan duduk seorang siswa laki-laki dengan kacamata hitam _Aburame Shino-Pencinta Serangga –Ketua klub pencinta serangga. _Wah… Kak Iruka sangat mengenal siswanya, ya?! Lalu di belakangnya ada siswi Bermuka putih, berambut panjang kebiruan, di-cat? Eh, namanya _Hyuuga Hinata_ –_Pemalu dan jarang bicara –Ketua Perpustakaan dan Anggota klub peneliti sejarah_. Anaknya Om Hiashi si Pengusaha Elektronik! Wah… Dulu pernah bertemu waktu SD kalau tidak salah! Bukan saatnya melamun Narutooo!!!

"Baiklah! Sekarang tutup buku kalian! Kita mulai kuisnya!" Kataku dengan tersenyum, hehe… Tidak di sangka! Jadi guru menyenangkan juga, ya?!

Memulai kuis yang dirancang dengan caraku ini dengan cepat, kulihat mereka cukup bergairah dan perasaan positif. Beberapa pertanyaan yang kulontarkan di jawab dengan sangat baik, wah… Tidak salah jika julukan Sekolah Dengan murid terbaik melekat di wajah mereka, seisi kelas turut berpartisipasi membawa sedikit penolakan terhadap suatu jawaban.

Jajak pendapat di antara para siswa ini kulihat cukup adil dan berimbang, tidak terasa jam mengajarku hampir habis… Yah, padahal aku belum mengenal mereka semua?! Hehe… Jadi ketagihan mengajar, neh! "Baiklah, sekarang…"

DUAAKKK!!!!

Eh? Suara apa tadi? Aku melihat ke arah belakang kelas, ternyata ada seorang siswa yang tidak kuperhatikan kalau dia sama sekali tidak mengikuti diskusi yang aku jalankan. Suara itu akibat tendangan pada meja di depannya, meski gentar aku berusaha menatap lurus ke arah matanya.

Hii… Seram sekali!

D-dan kenapa seisi kelas jadi terdiam? Suasananya jadi begitu sunyi… Halo?

Ini 'kan bukan genre Horror!!

"Ma-maaf?" Aku mengernyitkan alis dan berjalan mendekatinya, di ikuti oleh tatapan ketakutan siswa lainnya, aku tidak mengetahui namanya sebelum aku berjalan ke arahnya sedikit melirik ke buku absen di atas meja. "Uhm… U-Uchiha?"

Apaaa?!! UCHIHA!! Jangan keluarga ituu!!!

Kesamaan semua anggota keluarga Uchiha adalah muka tampan sempurna, mata dan rambut hitam tajam. Selama aku hidup, baru dua kali aku bertemu dengan keluarga ini dan kesan yang kudapatkan sama sekali tidak menyenangkan!!

"Ada apa? K-kamu sakit perut?" Gugup aku bertanya padanya, mengambil jarak 2meter dari posisi si Uchiha yang juga menatap balikku dengan pandangan haus dan membara.

_Uchiha Sasuke –Be careful! –Anggota Klub Kendo dan kick-boxing. _Ha-hati-hati?!! Oh, Tuhan… Kudengar hampir seluruh anggota keluarga ini sangat arogan dan tidak sabaran… Jangan sekarang!!

"Shut the fuck UP!!" Katanya setengah berteriak, kasar sekali sampai membuatku nyaris meledak.

"H-hah?"

Matanya itu tidak lepas dari memandangku, diri ini yang sudah di butakan kemarahan tidak lagi menghiraukan posisiku sebagai guru.

"Are you deaf, moron?" katanya ringan, "I Said… SHUT UP!! You're really annoying! You're so damn noisy!!"

Bukannya aku tidak mengerti apa yang di katakannya, tapi aku begitu marah sampai tak mampu berkata apapun.

Uchiha!!! BLACK LIST!! K-kau!! Tahun ini akan aku buat kau tidak melupakan setiap detik hidupmu!! Sebagai guru, aku berhak menyuruhmu melakukan apapun!! Dan Uchiha, jika kau mengajakku berperang maka akan kuterima! Okeh!!

"Stop fooling around, Uchiha!! You have to be quite!! We are in class now!!"

Seluruh kelas terkejut, apa mereka berpikir karena aku guru bahasa Indonesia maka aku tidak bisa berbahasa inggris? Ceh!! Aku ini cukup ahli tauu!!

"What? I can't heard You clearly!" kulihat mukanya melunak, aku cukup lega karena kukira dia menuruti kata-kataku. "I-said that…" ulangku tetapi,

DUAAAKKKKK!!!!!! Kreak… Kreak…

Oh…MY GOD.

Hari pertama mengajar. Tahun ajaran pertama di kelas 3.A SMA Yayasan Konoha. Uzumaki Naruto. Catatan:: Black List pertama-Uchiha Sasuke. Harus kucatat itu di buku harian nantiii!!!

"What did you say? Shrimp?"

Meja di depannya terbelah, hanya dengan satu tendangan? Memangnya dia apa? Monster?

"A-apa?!!!! Sh-shrimp?!!!"

PS:: Aku harus menambah tinggiku lagi!!

Ternyata… Selain julukan sekolah terbaik, di sini juga melekat julukan… Sekolah dengan murid terbejat se-antero kotaaaa!!! OH-SHIT! Kenapa tidak kusadari sebelumnya?! Dari awal sudah kukira seharusnya aku mengambil kelas di SD sajaaa!!!!!

"Yep. Im the boss here… So don't fuck with me!!" Ku-kurang ajar!!!

Ba-baik Uchiha!!! Jika kau mau bermain api denganku! Hati-hatilah sebab api ini akan membakarmu dengan baranya yang panas dan akan menghanguskan setiap inchi dari tubuh seksimu itu!!!

KRINGGGG!!!

Tanda jam belajar habis memecahkan keheningan di kelas, dengan terburu-bur hampir seluruh siswa mengemasi barang-barang mereka dan berlari meninggalkan kelas.

"Jadi… Kau bos di sini, Heh Uchiha?"

Aku menanggalkan jabatanku sebagai guru dan menghadapinya sebagai sesama laki-laki, aku tahu bahwa dia lebih tinggi dan lebih tua 1 tahun di atasku tetapi aku sama sekali tidak takut!! Aku ini gurunya! Begini-begini aku pernah ikut klub karate waktu SMP!

"I think you heard me, don't make me repeated that again, Dobe!" dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan meraih tas bersiap meninggalkan aku!! Hei!

"Come back!! Come to faced me!! Uchiha!!" Aku berteriak pada punggung yang siap berlalu dan sudah mencapai pintu keluar kelas, dia melirik sekilas ke arahku. Mukanya sunguh tampan, tidak bisa aku tolak kenyataan itu… Dia menyunggingkan segaris senyum tipis, dan membuka suara berat itu yang membuatku begitu merinding disko…

"Shrimp… You even don't have strenght to touch my hair. Its so pointless you know that, Dobe?!"

"Wh-what THE HELL!!! Come back here!!"

Buku Harian Guru.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Hari pertama mengajar.

Kesan

_Buruk!! Murid-muridnya memang sangat responsif tetapi si Uchiha tokai -TEME itu! Membuatku benar-benar kehilangan kesabaran!!_

Pesan

_Aku tidak percaya bahwa aku menjadi wali kelasnya! Lihat saja, si Uchiha itu akan ku berikan detensi! Dan pe-er yang banyak! Bahkan saat liburan pun akan kusuruh dia datang ke sekolah!! Lihat saja!!_

--Gunung tidak akan menunduk seberapa kerasnya angin menerpa. By Kaisar _Mulan._

.

.

.

End Of LESSON 1.

.

.

.

**SLEEPING FOREST**

**Jika darah menyentuh duri ini, maka kekejaman akan bermain di dalam sini. Sebab kami ini, adalah hutan yang haus akan rengkuhan.**

**AUTHOR say's:: **

**Hai! Saya Hanamichi Rukawa! **

**Anggota ke-empat Sleeping Forest.**

**Mungkin anda menyadari adanya kesamaan ide cerita dengan beberapa manga, saya tidak akan memberi tahu namanya. Saya harap anda dapat menebaknya! (Uhm… I think that my grammar sooo bad! Heheee…)**

**Oh, ya! Sleeping Forest masih menerima anggota, bagi yang ingin silakan PM kami, ya!**

**Uhm… Bagaimana menurut anda sekalian cerita saya ini?**

**Apakah aneh? Uhm… Ini pertama kalinya saya menulis sebuah cerita, tetapi jika menurut anda jelek saya terima dengan lapang dada kritik anda.**

**So Review, yaa!!!**


	2. LESSON2

"Sialaaaann…~!"

"Ada apa, sih? Senewen bener dari tadi…"

"Lo tau 'kan… Gue ini di suruh jadi guru oleh ayah sama ibu…"

"Iya. Terus apa masalahnya? Bukannya elo jadi punya kerjaan?"

"Awalnya seru juga, tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Waktu ketemu ama si Uchiha itu… Gue jadi ilfeel ama yang namanya G-U-R-U!!"

"Uchiha?! U-Uchiha Sasuke 'kah?"

"Yep!! Goddamn right!!"

**Pak guru Naruto!**

**LESSON 2**

**Disclaimer:: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings:: YAOI, YURI, STRAIGHT, dirty words… Enough for now.**

**By:: Hanamichi Rukawa. 4****th**** girl of Sleeping Forest.**

_Uzumaki's Residence._

Ayah seorang pengusaha barang-barang elektronik mulai dari penanak nasi sampai komputer tingkat tinggi, ibu seorang pengusaha restoran cepat saji dan mulai meluaskan cabangnya… Punya residence, perusahaan di mana-mana, harta cukup sampai tujuh turunan. Kurang apa lagi, coba?

Masih nggak habis pikir otak ini, kenapa ayah menyuruhku jadi guru? Padahal aku tahu banyak sekali tempat kosong dalam perusahaannya… Aku juga tahu sebuah posisi manajer telah di siapkannya untukku sejak diri ini lahir ke dunia. Kenapa?! Kenapa jadi guru…?!

"Rese' banget 'kan?!!" Dengan sekali hentakan aku mengirim pesan singkat via internet itu dengan si Luva_Dessert, teman dunia mayaku. Aku sadar, sih… Temanku ini sangat sedikit, Luva_Dessert adalah salah satu dari segelintir temanku, yang bahkan belum pernah kutemui. –Teman dari Sebuah situs pertemanan yang berlanjut sampai sekarang, yang udah aku mulai sejak umur 14th!

_Luva_Dessert_: ^ ^ Ganbatte!! Gue yakin Lo bisa!

"Bisaaa bangett…" Aku menatap layar laptop di depanku muak, seolah bisa melihat muka si Uchiha brengsek itu. Ampun deh, kerjaan gue sehari-hari emang kayak gini… Maen internet, ngegangguin maid, ama makan ramen. Duh, mesti berubah… Tapi, gimanaaaaa?

_Kitsune_Ramento_: Eh, ngomong2 lo kenal ama si Uchiha yakk? ( = w = )

_Luva_Dessert_: Siapa yang enggak kenal ama Uchiha! ( - , - )

_Kitsune_Ramento_: Uhm… Maksudnya? Gue kenal, seh… Tapi gue kaga tau kalo dia seterkenal itcuhhh ( * 0 * )

_Luva_Dessert_: 1st Bonyoknya yang punya Uchiha Corp. 2nd Keluarga Uchiha gitu lohh… 3rd Rata2 seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha mukanya aduhai… Selebihnya lo cari ndiri, aahh!! ( T 3 T )

_Kitsune_Ramento_: ( - _ - " ) **malezzz**… Oh iya!! Gue mesti ke sekolah, nih! Ada rapat! Lupaaaa!!

_Luva_Dessert_: LOL. Yup! Jaa! V ( ^ _ ^ ) Ati-ati yowh!

_Kitsune­­_Ramento_: OKOK!! XD

--Status: Offline.

Klik! Kututup dengan terburu-buru aplikasi 'Konoha Messengger' di layar laptop, lalu takut-takut menoleh ke arah jam besar yang terpampang di dinding kamar.

"15.30?!! Shiittt!! I'm LATEE!! MAID-MAID!!! Come hereee!!"

Lupa aku menambahkannya, kegiatan sehari-hariku satu lagi!0

- Membuat seisi rumah kerepotan, mengurusi aku yang terlambat.

Mulai dari mencari kaos kaki –Aku punya yang paporit! Kemeja dan Celana sampai Boxer andalan!!

Wajar saja, Ayah dan Ibu menyuruhku menjadi guru~ Agar aku bisa keluar dari rumah dan tidak menyusahkan mereka… Iya 'kan? Hiksu…

.

.

"Who's better than me?"

"No one!!"

"Who's the boss here?"

"You!!"

"Who?"

"UCHIHA SASUKE!!"

Baru saja menginjakkan kaki di atas tanah parkiran sekolah, sudah di kejutkan oleh hal kayak 'gini' … Ahh. Im have not enough time for this… Hurry!! You already late, Naruto!!! Meski hati kecilku sudah berteriak berulang kali menyuruh kaki melangkah keruangan guru, tanpa di sadari aku sudah berada di belakang kerumunan siswa di tanah parkiran sekolah.

"400ribu buat Sasuke!! Ayo, siapa lagi?!"

Aku tidak mampu melihat apa yang terjadi di tengah orang-orang ini, atau lebih tepatnya siswa-siswaku ini…! Argghh! Aku bener-bener harus ninggiin badan!!

"300ribu buat Kiba!! Ayo-ayo!!"

Waduhh! Mereka berkelahi! Aku harus menghentikan mereka! Tapi bagaimana? Nggak keliatan apa-apa!!

"Uhm.. Per-permisi!" Menyelakan tangan di antara kerumunan itu saja tidak bisaaa!! Argh.. Kacau, neh! Mana tadi aku denger ada yang manggil nama Uchiha Sasuke lagi! Kalau dia kena tangkep ama Keamanan Sekolah, Ancur deh, reputasi kelasku… Pasti ujung-ujungnya kena ke aku!!

Gimana, nihh?! Terpaksalah aku mengitari segumpalan kerumunan itu, mencari sela yang bisa di masuki badan ini. Kenapa sih, badan mereka tinggi-tinggi sekali?! Ugh… Mana sih, selanya?! Nah, itu dia!!

Kulihat sedikit sela di antara seorang siswi dan dinding, dengan sekali dorongan badanku berhasil masuk dan berada di barisan paling depan kerumunan. Pemandangan yang terlihat sama sekali tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya!! OH, MY fucking GOD!!

"Get UP, you Asshole!!"

DUAK!! Kaki kanan Sasuke menghantam perut lawannya yang terkapar di atas tanah parkiran dan bersimbah darah, aku menggigit bibir bawahku seolah kehilangan kata-kata. Seumur-umur baru kali ini aku melihat perkelahian 'sungguhan' LIVE!!

"Ohok!! F-fuck you, Uchiha!"

Lawan di bawahnya nyengir kuda, padahal dia sudah kalah!! Kenapa masih saja melawan? Seharusnya kau menyerah, ahh.. Siapa sih, namanya… Kiba!! Jangan-jangan dia ini anak didik dari kelasku juga?!! GASWAT! GASWAT!! Gemetaran dan berkeringat dingin itulah yang aku bisa rasakan sekarang, lupa dengan apa yang harus kulakukan juga kebingungan dalam ketakutanku sendiri…

Ternyata Uchiha itu seperti ini, wajar saja dia menolak saat aku ajak berkelahi kemarin… Dia tahu kalo aku pasti kalah dalam sekali pukul, sebab dia ini… Titisan The Rock!! Matanya yang hitam itu memancarkan aura membunuh, tangannya tampak begitu kuat dan tidak ada keraguan dalam setiap gerakan.

"What did you say, Chicken?" Tangannya meraih kedua kerah kemeja putih Kiba yang sudah berlumuran darah, aku takut sekali…! Hii…

"I said that…" DUAKK!!

Sama!! Kejadian ini sama seperti kemarin saat dia memintaku mengulangi ucapannya kemarin, tetapi kali ini bukan meja kelas yang ia hancurkan tetapi bibir seorang siswa!! Dengan satu bogem mentah pula!

"Ki-kiba…!" Aku harus segera bertindak!! Tetapi apa yang harus kulakukan?! Tangan Sasuke mengangkat tinggi ke udara, siap menghantam lawan di pegangannya yang sudah kewalahan dan hampir tidak sadarkan diri. Come on Naruto!! You can do it!! NOW!

GRAB!

"What the…" Aku memeluk tangan Sasuke yang panjang itu, membiarkan darah yang mengalir di tangannya membasahi jas abu-abuku. Sedikit kurasakan adrenalin ini berkelejotan menahan ketakutan saat otot di tangannya bereaksi, kedua mata tidak mampu melihat sekelilingku sebab kututup rapat.

"Get Of me!! SHRIMP!!" Dia berusaha menarik tangannya dari peganganku, keadaannya serba terhimpit sebab ia sedang berjongkok memegangi kerah kemeja Kiba yang kulihat sudah pingsan dan aku yang berdiri di belakangnya membuatnya semakin sulit bergerak. Kerumunan di kanan dan kiri sudah menghilang entah kemana, ketakutan sewaktu menyadari seorang guru berusaha menghentikan perkelahian dengan begitu bodohnya… Yep, riiighhttt… Padahal aku kemarin sudah berlagak mau mengalahkannya, tetapi sekarang…

"Wh-why…? Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!! U-uchiha!! Kau bisa membunuh anak itu, kau tahu!! You just asking for trouble!! H-how childish you are!!" Semakin kueratkan pegangan pada tangannya, agar ia tidak bisa pergi kemana pun. Tampaknya juga aku harus bolos dari Rapat guru kali ini, sebab setelah aku menenangkan si Uchiha… Dia akan kubawa ke ruanganku dan kunasehati sampai dia P-U-A-S!! Sayangnya… Rencana tinggal rencana.

DAKKK!!

Tanpa basa-basi lagi dia menghempaskan diriku ke atas tanah, hanya dengan sekali gerakan?! Shitt… "It HURTS!! Who do you think you are?!! Hitting me like that!! I'm your MotherFucker Teacher, tight ass!!" Teriakku yang jatuh ke atas lantai di depannya, aku merasa jasku agak koyak di bagian sikunya sebab tadi aku bergesekan dengan lantai cukup keras.

Uchiha Sasuke Cuma terdiam menatapku, dia sudah berdiri. Badannya bersimbah darah, aku yakin itu bukan darahnya sebab hanya lebam mewarnai badan dan tidak ada luka parah… Syukurlah… Eh, Kenapa aku ini?!

"Never ever say… Like that!! I'm not childish!!" Katanya dingin, bersiap meninggalkan aku seperti kemarin dan membiarkan lawannya pingsan dengan keadaan menyedihkan di atas lantai. Tetapi yang aku bingungkan, adalah kenapa dia tidak mau di katakan 'Childish' jika dia sudah 'grown up' seharusnya dia tahu 'kan bahwa berkelahi itu kekanak-kanakan?!!

Kutatap matanya tajam, mencari jati dirinya di dalam mata hitam itu… Kulihat sesosok manusia kesepian dan penuh kekecewaan di dalamnya, apa ini?! Perasaan apa ini?!

Tap.

Tap.

Dia pergi menjauh, menghilang di dalam bayangan koridor gedung sekolah. Aku taks bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari punggungnya, Kenapa?! Kau yang bergelimangan harta dan ketampanan tampak begitu tidak puas dan sepi?! Bukankah…

Ah!! Sebagai gurunya aku sudah gagal, menghentikan kekerasan dan juga mengerti tentang siswaku… Guru macam apa aku ini?

"He really is a strange guy…."

.

.

"Aduh!! Aduhh… Kak Temari!!"

"Oy, Naruto! Tahan dong!"

"Sakiiitttt…."

"Kamu ini laki-laki 'kan?!!"

"Ya iyalah!! Mau liat?"

"Hmppp… No, thanks"

Setelah membawa Kiba ke ruang kesehatan, aku di tarik oleh Kak Temari untuk di obati karena di bagian sikuku juga ada sedikit luka lecet. Meski aku bisa menahan sakitnya, tapi pedih dan perih dari anti septik membuatku meringis juga… ADUH!

"Katakan Naruto… Siapa yang memukul Kiba?" Kak Temari menatapku sambil membereskan peralatan P3K kedalam rak di dinding, aku menoleh pada Kiba yang tidur di atas ranjang dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Tidak tahu… Waktu aku datang dia sudah be-begitu" Maaf, Kiba… Aku berbohong. Aku harap kau mengerti…

Kulihat Kak Temari tidak percaya dengan ucapanku, aduh… Aku memang tidak lihai dalam bersilat lidah… Keringat dingin menetes di sepanjang rahangku, aduh… Percaya dong. "Terus, kenapa kamu bisa luka?" Dia melipat kedua tangannya menatap sikuku, aku menelan ludah.

"Jatuh, saat mengangkat Kiba."

Kak Temari menghela napasnya, melayangkan pandangannya pada Kiba yang tidur dengan muka penuh luka.

"Yeah… Di sekolah ini memang banyak anak nakal, tapi yang ku ketahui selama ini bahwa ketua yang suka jadi biang onar pastilah si Uchiha…" Katanya sambil mengigiti ujung jempolnya, membuat hati ini bergidik ketakutan. "Kamu wali kelasnya 'kan Naruto? Awasi dia terus, ya… Jangan biarkan anak itu cari masalah. Walaupun tergolong guru baru dan sangat muda, aku yakin kamu bisa!" Senyumnya memberikan pencerahan di hati ini, seolah menerangkan batin yang tadinya surut dan putus asa. Ahh.. Kak Temari! Sukaa deh, seandainya aku punya kakak seperti ini!

"Makasih, ya kak…"

"Iya."

Kiba kubiarkan dulu di dalam ruang kesehatan, nanti kalau sudah sadar akan ku antar dia sampai rumah dan memberikan penjelasan sama bonyoknya. Hufh… Tugas jadi guru itu capek banget, ya… Harus ngurusin siswanya mulu… Jadi inget masa-masa pas jadi siswa sekolah, yah… Aku nggak punya kenangan bagus tuh, sebab aku selalu loncat kelas dan meninggalkan teman-temanku yang memandang iri dan berbisik-bisik menginaku… _Sok pinterlah, pakai uanglah, main belakanglah, sombonglah…_

Kadang-kadang menjadi orang pintar tidak terlalu menyenangkan…

Ahh… Tenang sekali sekolah ini, aku pingin ke lantai atas ah! Kujejaki satu persatu tangga darurat –Sekolah ini punya lift. Mendongak ke arah pintu yang terbuka dan di sesaki cahaya matahari, hehee… Tidak sabar rasanya.

"WAHH!! Luas sekali!"

Seperti sedang berada di atas gunung, bisa melihat seluruh kota… Senangnya, sewaktu masih jadi siswa sekolah aku mana pernah main-main kayak begini… Yang kulakukan hanya belajar dan belajar… Terkadang perasaan menyesal mewarnai hati , aku ini bodoh apa pintar ya…?

Kelegaan begitu saja datang saat aku melihat tempat yang begitu luas, ahh… Tenang dan nyaman sekali di sini, aku nggak mau pulang rasanya.

"Ahh… Ngantuk." Aku menyandarkan diri di pagar besi pembatas, anginnya begitu lembut…

Yak! Dalam 5 menit aku udah bisa tidur, kok… Grrokkk.

_END of Naruto's POV._

_Now, 3__rd__ POV _ (Akhirnya…)

"Che, How dare he…"

Bagaimana pun juga, Uchiha mana pernah kalah dalam berkelahi sejak SD sampai tadi… Gara-gara si Pirang pendek itu! Pikirnya marah, ia terus-terusan mengertakkan giginya sambil memandang langit yang mulai memerah akibat jilatan api dari matahari di ufuk timur.

"That blonde, I wish I can kick his ass now!! Che! Teacher? You must be kidding me!!" Kakinya menendang kotak sampah di depan, menandakan seberapa kesalnya sekarang. Selama ini, keinginannya pasti akan di dapatkannya… Semua keinginannya, maksudku 'Semua'.

"He has good eyes… Like Sky, surely sky would have jealous to his… How deep."

Langkahnya sampai di lantai teratas, menjumpai sesuatu yang ia nantikan. "Mine…" Tanpa ragu satu persatu langkah semakin mendekat pada 'sesuatu' yang ia deklarasikan sebagai miliknya itu, seulas senyum mewarnai sudut bibirnya padahal darah belum mengering di sana.

Ia berjongkok menyentuh ujung rambut pirang yang melambai-lambai tertiup angin, mukanya seperti malaikat dalam tidurnya… "Why, he has a unique scent? I can smell it… Like Kiwi and orange, what? Am I a cat?! Hmpp… Weird."

Sasuke tertawa , namun tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari memandang sesosok tubuh di depannya yang tertidur pulas. Menyadar pada pagar besi pembatas di ujung gedung, kemejanya setengah terbuka dan kotor akibat bercak-bercak darah. Tetap saja tidak bisa melunturkan keelokan wajahnya yang begitu menggetarkan hati Sasuke.

_Uzumaki Naruto. I hate him!! But… Shit!! Acting like nii-san, He…_

"He's drooling… Such a brat."

Dari sudut bibir Naruto mengalir segaris air liur, bukannya membuat jijik malah semakin imut. Tuhan, bahkan Uchiha saja bersemu merah menghadapi gurunya sendiri!! Kemana kekuatan dan keberaniannya tadi? Kenapa semua rontok hanya gara-gara melihat wajah ini?! Dia pernah melihat wajah lebih imut dari wajah ini, tetapi kenapa?!! Hanya di depan orang ini, dia tampak seperti orang bodoh?!!

Apakah?

"Right now… I am filled with so much desire…"

"U-uchiha? Wh-what are yo-…"

.

.

Buku Harian Guru.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Hari kedua mengajar.

Kesalahan hari ini :

1. Tidak ikut Rapat.

2. Tidak bisa menghentikan kekerasan di antara siswa.

3. Di cium oleh siswa sendiri!!

Kesan

_Uhm… Kesan? Nothing special today, okay!! _

_M'kay… Dia memciumku!! Si Uchiha itu… Gimana ni? Aku ini gurunya… Mana boleh seorang guru menjalin cinta dengan siswanya sendiri…_

_Lagipula, memangnya dia menyukaiku?_

_Ahh, aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri!!_

_Pertama aku membencinya, sekarang suka! Okay, nggak suka tetapi 'sedikit' tertarik._

_Ahh.. Uchiha –Black listmu tetap berlaku tahuuu!!_

Pesan

_Besok ada pelajaran lagi! Nggak boleh telat!!_

_Dan yang harus selalu di ingat!!_

_JAGA JARAK DENGAN si UCHIHA (Kalo mau selamet sampe akhir semester.)_

_Black list. Liat saja!_

-- Dalam kegalauan ini, kau seolah kegelapan yang membingungkan batin by ME _Naruto_

.

.

.

End Of LESSON 2

.

.

.

**SLEEPING FOREST**

**Hati-hatilah, sebab tajamnya duri ini belum kalian kenal.**

**AUTHOR say's :**

**Thanks untuk yang udah review!! (Fic pertama- banyak yang kurang jelas yak?!!)**

**Im so sowrryyy… My grammar! (Hehee… Nyesel juga bikin Sasukebe itu Cuma bisa ngomong english…)**

**Uhm, Saya ini anggota ke-empat dari Sleeping Forest. Memang orang baru, tetapi cukup tahu juga dengan perkembangan … Mungkin langsung saja.**

**Karena saya yang update lebih awal, maka saya pula yang harus mengatakan ini.**

**Kuro. Karasu bukanlah Eru, (si Flamer nggak jelas itu…) waktu membaca review-an di ficnya, saya jelas kecewa sekali… Tetapi, dia Cuma ketawa sambil ngomong "Mungkin bagus juga kalo orang mikir kayak gitu…" **

**Duh… **

**Jadi bingung ngomong apa… Saya juga lancang neh, ngedahuluin orangnya untuk klarifikasi, ya udahlah… Biar dia ajah yang ngomong sendiri… (Kuro. Karasu itu 1****st**** girl, artinya dia ketua kami.)**

**Kok jadi panas, yahh… Hehehee…**

**Jangan lupa Review!! Jaa!!**


	3. LESSON3

"Satu nada lewat, Sasuke…"

"Eh, really? This?"

"Yep. So, tell me… Do you have affair dengan si guru kecil itu?"

"Uhm… I dunno."

"Apa maksudmu dengan dunno? It's your feeling, gimana kaga bisa tauu?"

"This is first time, for me… I dunno how to react or say, coz… He's so confiusing my mind… With his smile, shit!! I don't wanna think 'bout him! Don't ask me 'bout that fucking blonde again!"

"Hei-hei! Jangan seenaknya menambahkan nada! Kelewat lagi nadanya!!"

"Argh!!"

**Pak guru Naruto!**

**LESSON 3**

**Disclaimer:: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings:: YAOI, YURI, STRAIGHT, dirty words… Enough for now.**

**By:: Hanamichi Rukawa. 4****th**** girl of Sleeping Forest.**

"So… Lo tetep, keep this as a secret from your parents?" Ujar seorang remaja pria berkemeja putih di depan Sasuke santai, ia membawa sepuntung rokok yang mengepul di tangan.

Sekilas mata Sasuke menatap remaja itu,"I think so…" jawabnya di ikuti helaan berat.

"Ch, Sasuke… Lo itu bener-bener deh, ntar kalo mereka tau gimana?" Katanya pelan lalu menghisap asap rokok dari ujungnya dengan sekali tarik. Tangan si Uchiha meremas celana hitam di bagian lutut, berusaha meredakan kemarahan dan kekecewaan dalam dirinya yang begitu menggebu.

"Yeah, so… The secret was not a 'secret' again, right? They just think 'bout their dreams not mine." Seolah muak si Remaja itu melepaskan hisapan asap di yang sempat turun ke paru-parunya lalu membuang rokok ke atas lantai, memelototi mata hitam di depannya, mencari tahu pergolakan apakah yang ada di dalam mata itu.

"Sasuke, really… You should tell your parents 'bout this! This is your dream!" Serunya kesal, Sasuke hanya tersenyum miris.

"Hey, don't get mad! Someday, I will… Yep, Someday."

Mata Sasuke, bersinar kebiruan di dalam ruangan minim cahaya itu, menatap ke arah tuts-tuts hitam putih dari sebuah grand piano di depannya. Pria di sampingnya berdiri, menaruh kedua lengannya di kanan piano hitam itu sambil menerawang jauh ke arah jendela kecil di atas ruangan. Keduanya terdiam.

"Sasuke, gue yakin lo bisa jadi pianis terkenal… Gue yakin lo bisa." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat, ia berusaha mengukir senyum sebisa yang ia mampu. "Thanks, Shika… You're the best!"

"Ceh, senyummu itu kepaksa banget tau!"

"Ahahaha… Ouchh!! That was hurts! You lazy ass!"

.

.

Huwaaahh, hari ini capek banget… Ternyata pekerjaan jadi guru, bukan hanya soal mengajar, tetapi juga tentang memahami siswa, memeriksa pekerjaan siswa, memastikan nilai mereka sampai memberikan pelajaran tambahan jika siswa mengalami penurunan nilai. "Capek…" Setelah seharian mengajar di beberapa kelas, sedikit istirahat di ruang guru terasa seperti _The Lost Paradise…_ Hiksu… Baru sekali ini aku ngerasa begitu capek…

"Naruto-sensei? Apa anda ada waktu?"

"Sai? Ada apa?" Tanyaku heran, menyadari telah ada seorang siswa di samping kananku, ahh… Aku kenal suara ini.

Kali ini ada masalah apa dengan si siswa Kaya asli Jepang? Danzo Sai.

Jika saja senyumnya itu tidak menakutiku, tentu dia sudah jadi siswa favoritku sekarang, selain kecerdasannya dia juga ketua kelas. Aku mengangkat kepala yang sedari tadi kusembunyikan di antara dua lengan, menatap penuh tanya pada Sai yang berdiri dengan senyum di hadapan.

"Aku suka sama Naruto-sensei, apa anda mau jadi pacarku?" Senyumnya tidak pernah meninggalkan wajah, ahh… EH! Tunggu dulu, tadi dia bilang apa?!

"APAa-" Sai menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangannya begitu cepat, menghalangi suara teriakanku yang memaksa keluar. Lagi-lagi! Apa kau bercandaaa?! Tanganku menggapai kedua lengannya, melotot marah tetapi dia hanya tersenyum. Shitt! You must be kidding me, boy!

"Iya. Sensei, aku bercanda…" Ia melepaskan bekapannya dari mulutku, ahahaha… GARING! "Sai, jangan bercanda seperti itu!" Kataku marah, mengosok-gosokkan tangan di sekitar mulut, berusaha menghindari tatapannya dan tatapan guru-guru lain di dalam ruangan yang begitu menyindir.

"Jadi, sekarang kau mau apa?" Setengah hati aku melayani pertanyaannya, bukan karena candaan barusan yang kelewatan tetapi karena masih banyak kerjaan menumpuk di hadapanku, mulai dari PR yang harus di periksa dan nilai ulangan yang harus di masukkan ke buku laporan.

"Selaku Ketua Panitia Festival Seni Sekolah, saya datang ke sini untuk meminta anda menjadi Ketua Umum Bagian Seni Musik, apakah anda bersedia?" Katanya santai, aku yang baru saja memikirkan betapa beratnya pekerjaan menanti tentu saja menolak! Heh, kau kira aku ini Robot Pembantu apa? Sebelum aku bisa berkata-kata, dia keburu memotong pembicaraanku,

"Sensei… Sasuke juga di bagian musik, loh…"

Apa! Meskipun menolak mengakui, mau tak mau bersemu juga kedua pipi ini. Kucerucutkan bibir seperti anak kecil, keluar deh sifat asliku yang benci di permainkan orang lain… "Huh… Me-memangnya kenapa kalo Sasuke, ada di sana?!" Si Danzo itu hanya tertawa kecil, ia seolah menganggapku rendah di bawahnya padahal aku ini guru yang jelas-jelas lebih 'tinggi'!

Aku berdiri meninggalkan kursi guru yang terasa begitu panas, ternyata aku memang lebih rendah darinya! Tetapi, aku nggak peduli! Aku hanya ingin memberikan kejelasan bahwa di sini aku yang lebih berkuasa!

"Sensei, aku tahu loh… Kalo yang mukul Kiba itu Sasuke." Ka-kau mengancamku?! Pemaksaan, nihhh!

SHIT! My god… Kapan, ya… Kebaikan ini akan membunuhku perlahan?

Lengkap sudah penderitaanku menjadi guru…

Memang seharusnya aku ambil kelas SD saja.

Hiksu!

.

.

"Selamat sore, anak-anak… Uhm, karena nilai kalian mengalami penurunan saya selaku wali kelas akan memberikan pelajaran tambahan. Apakah ada pertanyaan?"

Yang ikut pelajaran tambahan kali ini adalah : Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino dan… U-uchiha Sasuke? Ju-just my luck?

"Naruchooo! Tanya." Kulihat ada tangan melambai di antara siswaku, namanya _Haruno Sakura-Cocok untuk curhat! Klub Tari dan Merangkai bunga. _Wah, rambutnya pink… Itu asli apa di cat, ya?

"Ya, ada apa?" Hmpp… Dia memanggilku Naruchoo, menurut buku yang aku baca saat orang mulai memberikan nama panggilan pada kita artinya orang tersebut ingin lebih akrab dengan kita, hehehe…

"Pulang ini mau nggak nemenin aku ke café?" Sekelebat kulihat denyutan urat biru tanda kemarahan muncul di dahi Ino, wah… Mereka ini memang bermusuhan ta-tapi 'kan aku nggak bisa misahin merekaaa… Gi-gimana nih?

"Ehem!! Sakura, kita ini lagi belajar! Terusin ajah pak guru!" Ujarnya tenang, menatap kosong sambil termangu di atas telapak tangan kanannya, uhf.. Untung! Ternyata ada juga anak baik di kelasku.

Sakura juga jadi serba tidak enak, dia terdiam saat Ino menegurnya dengan datar, apa yang terjadi ya? Karena kulihat beberapa kali Sakura melirik sekilas ke arah Ino dengan takut-takut, kok rasanya kayak ada masalah di antara mereka?

"Okay, kita akan mengulang pelajaran ke-9 yang berjudul Ejaan yang Di sempurnakan… Apakah yang di maksud dengan EyD? EyD adalah…"

Tak terasa waktu terus bergulir, pelajaran tambahan di mulai pukul 3 sore dan sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 lebih. Setelah beberapa pertanyaan lagi akan aku mulai kuis, yang sudah kusiapkan tadi di ruang guru yaitu beberapa soal yang harus di isi, sebelum memulai pelajaran tambahan tidak lupa aku berkata 'bagi yang nilai kuisnya kurang dari 60 tidak boleh pulang dan harus mengulang mengerjakan kuis sampai sempurna'. Bakalan sampe malem, nih…

"Uhm? Aburame? Ada apa?" Aku melihat dia berkeringat dingin, wah… Anak setenang ini bisa panik juga, kira-kira apa yang gerangan yang terjadi?

"Seranggaku…" lirihnya kecil sekali, aku mendekati dia yang duduk di barisan kursi paling depan berusaha mendengarkan lirihannya. "Iya? Ada apa dengan seranggamu?" Serangga? Apakah dia akan memberitahu bahwa serangga akan menguasai dunia? Ahaha… Me and my insane mind.

"Hi-hilang satu…"

"Huh?"

"Hilang… Serangganya hi-hilang…"

"Uhm, kita kuis dulu ya… Setelah itu baru kamu bisa nyari se-seranggamu itu." Kataku menarik kesimpulan dengan seenaknya, jelaslah! Aku kan jijik banget sama yang namanya Seranggaaaaa! Mukanya jadi keruh setelah aku berbicara, sama seperti wajah Sakura dan Ino… Si Sasuke, ahh! Nggak mau tahu! Aku 'kan mau ngehindarin dia! Tapi, kenapa matanya seolah selalu mengekor gerakanku? Takut… Ntar aku di grepe-grepe pula ama diaaa…

"Oke, akan saya mulai kuis pada hari ini, jangan kerja sama ya! Kerjakan sendiri-sendiri!" Aku berkata dengan nada tegas seperti yang di ajarkan buku 'Tata Cara Mengajar yang Tepat Bagi Pemula', lalu kubagikan lembaran kertas kuis berisi soal tentang Materi yang telah di ajarkan sebanyak 10 buah soal pilihan ganda. Pertama aku memberikan pada Aburame, mukanya masih saja keruh seperti ada garis-garis hitam dan sinar ungu di atas kepalanya kayak komik-komik… Lalu ke arah meja Sakura, sama seperti Aburame, tetap berwajah tak menyenangkan, duh… Kok rasanya pelajaran tambahan hari ini isinya anak yang aneh-aneh semua? Nggak ada masalah dengan Ino, nah… Yang masalah sih, yang satu ini!!

Uchiha Sasuke! –Kalo di komik-komik pasti ada sfx Kayak gini DOENG! Waduh… Harus gimana, ya!

"…." Kulihat matanya masih saja memelototiku, emangnya dia kira bisa membunuhku dengan mata penuh kebencian begitu? The Master kaleee… Ugh! Come on Naruto! Berpikirlah secara jernih! Kamu itu guru dan dia cuma siswa, bagaimanapun juga derajatnya kamu tetap yang lebih tinggi dari dia sekarang!

SET! Aku meletakkan selembar kertas di atas mejanya dengan cepat, tanpa berani membalas tatapannya yang seolah berkata 'Kau milikku sekarang'.

"Baiklah, silakan mengisi soal kuisnya, setengah jam lagi kumpul ya!"

Hufh…

Capek banget~ Nggak apa-apalah… Ini jadi penambah pengalamanku, tapi yang pasti kalo dewasa nanti aku nggak mau jadi guru lagi! Beneran!

Semuanya tampak begitu serius mengerjakan soal dariku, tak terkecuali si Sasuke itu… Meski aku nggak memperhatikan dia secara seksama, sih… Yah, paling nggak dia mau mengerjakannya sudah cukup bagiku.

Sedikit kusadari… Jadi anak orang kaya nggak selamanya bahagia… Seperti mereka ini, ahh… Sama juga seperti aku, sejak kecil sudah harus berteman dengan Maid. Jarang keluar rumah, walaupun bergelimangan harta dan selalu di penuhi mainan aku nggak merasa bahagia… Apa mereka juga sama denganku, ya?

"Ahh…" Handphoneku bergetar, di dalam saku celana cukup membuatku bergeliat kegelian. Buyar sudah seluruh pikiranku, sembunyi-sembunyi kukeluarkan Handphone mini dari saku. Sekelias kulihat siswa-siswaku, untunglah mereka begitu serius mengerjakan soal… Uhm… Sms Masuk, kira-kira dari siapa ya?

_Hei, sedang apa? Btw masih ngajar? Lama nggak OL_

_Pengirim: Luva_Dessert_

Ehh! Melihat sms dari orang satu ini, entah kenapa aku jadi begitu bahagia… Ada juga yang mengerti penderitaanku… Hiksu!

_Sedang ngasih plajran tmbhan. OL? Gak bisa, sibyuk bgt! Lo lg pa?_

_Message send to Luva_Dessert_

Luva_Dessert… Teman dekat, sejak setahun lalu aku selalu berusaha mengajak dia untuk ketemuan… Yah, paling tidak aku ingin tahu tentangnya… Karena, uhm… Suka?

Yah, bagaimanapun juga… Aku ingin bertemu dengan orangnya dulu baru deh, aku bilang suka… Kalo begini terus, bisa-bisa… Aku beneran suka pada orang angkuh itu. (Siapa lagi… Aku cuma punya satu siswa angkuh…)

"Selesai. Pak guru, aku boleh pulang?"

Hu? Sejenak aku belum bisa bangun dari lamunan, namun begitu terkejut saat orang yang berkata itu adalah Aburame Shino! Wah, siswa ini aneh sekali… Kenapa dia sangat cepat mengerjakan soal?

"95! Kau ini pintar Shino!" Aku melingkari angka di kertas jawaban dengan tinta merah, menatap matanya namun hanya melihat sebuah kacamata bulat hitam. Dia hanya berkata pelan sambil menarik kertas yang kuulurkan, "Aku benci belajar…"

Satu orang selesai, orang yang aneh… Uhm, akan ku tulis di buku absen _Shino=benci belajar._ Yah, beberapa kegiatan siswa yan nyeleneh dikit pasti akan selalu menarik perhatianku sih… Tapi, cuma pada orang itu… Yang membuat diri ini mau tidak mau, bergetar saat melihat senyumnya (emang senyum? Itu mah seringai!)

"Pak guru, aku sudah selesai." Kali ini siapa, ya? Oh, Ino… Kutatap wajahnya, kenapa begitu muram? Padahal biasanya dia selalu ceria dan bersinar, apa dia memang ada masalah dengan Sakura ya?

"75! Kau boleh pulang! Hati-hati, ya!" Aku kembali melingkari angka, lalu menyerahkan kertas kepada Ino. Namun aku tidak melepaskan kertas itu, hanya menatapnya penuh kehati-hatian lalu berkata lambat, "Sebaiknya kamu pulang bersama Sakura, Ino… Ini sudah sore loh…"

Sakura cukup terkejut saat aku berbicara seperti itu, sebab wajah Ino semakin muram menjadi-jadi namun ia hanya bisa menghela napas sambil kembali duduk di tempatnya.

Yah, kurasa aku sudah bisa menyelesaikan satu masalah… Tetapi, masalah besar yang satu itu… Sama sekali belum selesai! Tentu saja masalah itu… Dengan siswa angkuh, penuh dengan ketinggian hati… Siapa lagi?

"Naruchoo! Aku sudah selesai!" Suara Sakura membuyarkan pikiranku yang melayang terlalu jauh, untung saja…

"65! Wah… Hampir tidak lulus!" Kulihat Sakura menggosok-gosokkan tangan ke belakang kepalanya, membuat senyum lebar sambil menarik kertas yang kuulurkan. "Maaf,ya… Aku memang tidak pintar…"

"Eh, nggak apa-apa kok… Kita masih bisa belajar lagi!" Kataku berusaha menyemangatinya, dia hanya tersenyum miris. "Iya, lain kali!"

Sakura berjalan lambat di belakang Ino sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, seolah ingin menghitung setiap langkah yang di ambilnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua, ya?

"So… We are alone, now?"

DEG!!

Kenapa bisa-bisanya melupakan orang ini?! Aku menoleh takut-takut pada sosok yang bersandar di atas tangannya, menatapku seolah ingin menerkam mangsa. "E-ehem! Apa kau sudah selesai Uchiha?" aku terbatuk, berusaha mengumpulkan kembali kewibawaanku, agar tidak terinjak-injak oleh keangkuhannya.

"Yep. Here you go…" Katanya pelan sambil menyerahkan kertas jawaban kuis di atas mejaku, sedikit membuat diri takut sewaktu menatap bola matanya yang kehitaman itu.

"Eh? P-perfect! Kau dapat 100!" aku berulang kali menajamkan penglihatan untuk memastikan memang benar seluruh jawaban yang diisinya tepat!

"Heh… Moron, I just want to see your face… That's why I'm here…"

T-tangannya!! Menyentuh pipi kananku, oh…no! *_Blush* _kertas jawabannya terjatuh ke atas lantai, tanganku bergetar saking tegangnya saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya sudah begitu dekat dengan posisi badanku.

"U-uchiha… He-hei…"

"Sasuke…"

"Huh?"

"Call me Sasuke."

.

.

Buku Harian Guru.

Minggu pertama mengajar.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Kesan

_Hari ini… Hari ini…_

_HARI INI! Okay… Dia men*titt*ku lagi!! Y'know… Kayak waktu itu! Memang dia punya hobi men'titt' orang apa?!_

_Sumpah, lama-lama aku bisa gila ngadepin orang itu!!_

_Uchiha Sasuke… Ah, mungkin memang benar aku suka padanya…_

_Tapi,'kan suka sama Luva_Dessert…_

_Narutoooo! Siapa yang bakal lo pilih?!_

Pesan

_Danzo Sai! Gara-gara dia aku harus ikut mengurusi kegiatan Festival sekolah! Ah, Sialan!!_

_Dan untuk beberapa masalah seperti konflik di antara Ino dan Sakura… Aku menyerah…_

_Apa kepintaranku ini, tidak mampu memecahkan persoalan ya?_

_Hah… Aku bingung…_

--Dia seperti siluman "Scherbo" itu sendiri.

Master Oakley _Nodame Cantabile_

.

.

.

End Of LESSON3

.

.

.

**Sleeping Forest**

**Dengarkan kami bernyanyi, lalu sedikit demi sedikit kau akan kami peluk dengan sulur duri dalam tidur panjang.**

Hana:: Capek… Abiz ulangan juga~ Mau istirahat… Risa-nee! *mijit bahu*

Risa:: Jyah… Lo kira gue gak capek apa?!

Kuro:: Iya, lo kira kita nggak capek apa!? *ikut nimbrung* Capek apa?

Hana:: Uekh… Keroyokan, nih…

Hito:: Hitoooo here!!! Wot goin' on?! *bru pulang dr wc*

Kuro:: Ceh, anak pendek!! Sana maen odong-odong! *tiba2 ilang*

Risa:: Udah, ya… Banyak gawe… Belon nyusun rules… Ngitungin anggota baru! Ahh, Gue mau tidur dulu! *ngesot ke kamar*

Hito:: Ehh!! Taichou Kurooo! Risa-nee!! Kalian belon apdeth!!

Hana:: Jadi mereka belon? = , =" aaa…

Hito:: Wakakaka kayaknya cuma Hana-kun deh, yang rajin apdeth! *ngakak*

Hana:: *speechless*

Hito:: BOONG KOK!!! Udah kaleeee! Hito mau tidur!! *ngejer Risa*

Hana:: Ahh! Kakak ketigaaaa!! Jangan boong! Dasar pendeeek!!

*Hito=Lempar celurit*

Hito: Semuanya! XD Jangan lupa REVIEW, ya! Hana lagi… Uhm…?

Hana: *Kepala bocor* R-revi-ew yah se-muanya…. *Melayang*


End file.
